


Your Portrait... Kinda

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Day 5, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hotdogshipping, Humor, I love these dorks, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Shosaku, Vrains Rare Pair Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Shoichi and Yusaku drew each other's portraits and came to realize that they're lame muses.





	Your Portrait... Kinda

"Ah! No, stay still, Yusaku!" 

"Can't I just blink?" the boy looked sceptically at Shoichi for whom he had been sitting so still, almost not breathing, for almost half an hour.

"You can, but I wouldn't recommend," Shoichi chuckled.

Yusaku huffed; his shoulders were already stiff.

"Am I so difficult to draw?" he asked.

"Unless you wanna see a caricature of yourself," Shoichi replied light-heartedly, not taking his eyes off the album he was holding, the pencil in his hands moved carefully as if he was a real painter giving birth to a masterpiece. "It's gonna be ready pretty soon, just five more minutes."

Yusaku rolled his eyes and wasn't wrong about it as he knew perfectly well that Shoichi's "five minutes" had the miraculous quality of lasting endlessly, thus making it ten minutes when the hot dog man had finally finished thoroughly "correcting" his drawing with a rubber.

"Ta-dah!" Shoichi announced, beaming with a huge grin, proudly showing Yusaku the result of his hard work... and the boy's eyes grew unnaturally large.

"W-what's this?" he blinked several times, not only because his already tired eyes _craved_ for it but because of what he saw on that piece of paper.

Honestly, last time Yusaku checked he was a human not a cat.

"Cool, huh?" Shoichi laughed as if he saw nothing wrong with mistaking the one for another.

"Kusanagi-san..." Yusaku took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the long lecture that he _wasn't a cat_ , not even if Shoichi thought he resembled one greatly; and besides, even if the doodle was beautiful (as beautiful as Shoichi could draw with his highly amateurish skills), Yusaku was still promised to get a portrait.

"There-there," Shoichi gave him a big smile and ruffled his hair, messing it shamelessly. "It still looks awesome, eh?"

To tell the truth, the sly hot dog man was never going to make Yusaku's portrait... at least in the form that differentiated from Shoichi's own point of view regarding this pouty face.

And he simply wanted this stone-faced boy to smile at least once in a while.

"It is," Yusaku took the picture and looked at it, stubbornly holding himself back from even the smallest smile. "But not me."

"Hehe," Shoichi was trying to blind him with the brightness of his smile.

He was ready to argue this statement as everything about Yusaku sometimes reminded him of those cute furrballs that has always been known for being a bizarre mix of cuteness and snobbishness, pride and obedience, leave-me-alone-you-human and I-wuv-my-master attidute.

"You're one big kitty-cat," Shoichi cooed, so satisfied with his little mischief. "Everyone can see tha... Hey!"

The next moment the album changed its disposition from Shoichi's hands to Yusaku's.

"Sit still," the boy ordered in an almost strict voice. "I'll draw your portrait then."

Shoichi chuckled nervously: a simple suggestion from Yusaku coming in that tone sounded so much akin to a threat.

The hot dog man literally froze on his seat as Yusaku's fully concentrated mood was way too contageous and those bright emerald eyes keeping a close check on him whenever they would shoot up from the album made him speechless.

Yusaku's hand was moving swiftly, operating the pencil so roughly that Shoichi felt like swallowing a thick ball of saliva stuck in his throat.

"Wha'cha drawing there?" 

"Hush."

That was the only thing Yusaku granted him as a reply before remaining fully detached from the world outside of his drawing process.

Seconds lasted for centuries, Shoichi almost felt like turning into statue as his limbs turned numb after only like three minutes of complete motionlessness.

"There," finally, Yusaku ceased "torturing" paper with rough manipulation by the pencils in his hand.

Shoichi gulled aand accepted the kindly offered him back album.

"Whazzut?" he bulged his eyes at the sight of a huge doggo that was nevertheless smiling cutely at him.

"Why, your _portrait_ , Shoichi-san," Yusaku mocked with so much love shining at the very surface of his lovely eyes.

"You think I'm a doggo?" the man couldn't help laughing to the point of tears accumulating in the corners of his eyes.

"Well, if I'm a catto in your eyes," Yusaku gladly made him eat his own words.

The cursed album had been carelessly thrown away as the two ended up grabbing each other in a tight embrace, almost falling from their chairs.

"Who would have thought we were such shitty muses for each other," Shoichi nuzzled into Yusaku as if he was really a dog seeking affection from the one he was the most attached to, he only lacked a tail to wave eagerly.

"How do we even get along, let alone dating," Yusaku wondered, but pressed himself tightly against Shoichi, enjoying their closeness to the fullest and almost about to purr.

"It's not that unnatural," the man looked down at his truly cat-like lover and smiled blissfully. "Check YouTube for tons of proofs regarding cat-dog being all cuddly and stuff."

Yusaku's big eyes stared at him with such intensity that Shoichi felt himself falling into the deepest void with no way of escaping it and the feeling grew even worse as the boy's face was getting closer and closer and...

But what the "doggo" earned after promptly shutting his eyes in sheer anticipation was not what his expected at all.

Though a simple lick on a cheek was like how "cattos" kiss, no?

"Alright then," Yusaku purred to him, everything about him was quite screaming, "warning" Shoichi about the unevitable heat incoming. "I think I'll believe you just like that, no proofs required this time."

Shoichi grinned as wide and as awkwardly as he never did in his life.

That grumpy, lovely, dear "catto" of his.

The hot dog "doggo" could have sworn if he really had had a tail it would have already fallen off from waving too damn much.

The "catto" as he snuggled up in the familiar warm armful, the only one that coulf protect him from all evil in the world, couldn't disagree.


End file.
